If blood was water then people would be drowing
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: This is a YamatoXTaichi but it has other couples. Yamato is a singer, a person who the girls adores but underneath it all the real Yamato has forgot how to love, then one night he meets Taichi and for once he finds out what home really is.
1. Chapter 1: Be my melody

Kitten: I do not own Digimon. 

Chapter one

The pub was full, glasses half empty, and people dealing, no innocence had touched this place each corner touched by blood or urine, everyone spoke, harsh words were exchanged and eventually fights were to, someone ended up going to hospital or thrown out left to cry in the gutter. I always saw it, maybe it's because this place was what I called home. The only home I had, I used to have a family, a mother, a father, a baby brother. But then mum and dad got divorced and Takeru got taken away, dad looked after me and for a while I was granted a normal life, I would hang out with my friends, go to school be a normal person. Then Dad started to retreat to the bottle and then slipped into drugs, all my things were taken, my computer, my clothes all my money then dad began to hit me. He told me not to tell anyone as he kissing my bruises and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was frightened and ran away, staying on the streets and hiding in the dark. I was caught stealing and was arrested and put into a care home, dad never once visited and in time I forgot what love was, what my brother looked like, the feeling of a hug., I began to drink at the age of fourteen and hate myself even more. So yeah this is were I am now four years later, plunking at the guitar strings as they let out there sound. One of the staff members waves his hand towards me, I stand up and walk the sound of my feet echoing as I open the curtain and shield my eyes from the spotlight. Millions of girls cheer and hold up cardboard signs, I ignore them and nod to the drummer who looks impatient and cruel, then I reach out for the microphone. "This is a song called 'Be my melody.'" I say, shining a forced smile at the screaming fan girls.  
The drummer picks up the sticks and I began to sing.

_'Please just hold me gently, I won't have to scream'  
'all I want to do is hold you, but you flee from me'_

The drummer beats louder.

_'Am I a monster'  
'Am I thing your scared of'  
'am I the thing which blows out the lights, when you come any closer'  
'please don't hide from me, because your…._

_'Be my melody! The thing you scream to see'  
'the thing you try so hard to hold onto'  
'but brother why can't you listen to the plea'  
'that maybe I'm just a mistake, a thing you can laugh at' 'A joke, a lie. Just fucking die'  
''I won't cry coz I knows in your eyes'  
'That your…. Be my melody'_

I continued, my mind wandering as I starred at all the fan girls jumping up and down and screaming, I starred around the pub, people whispering to each other and slipping things into pockets, people making out or dancing, then my eyes landed on a boy, he was about my age. He was dressed in a neat black shirt with red satin sown into the arms. White jeans which looked stained from the rain. His eyes were perfect the colour of chocolate mixed with milk creating a warm oak. His hair untamed, wild brown and spiky, coming with the goggles. He was looking straight at me and I was looking straight at him, my heart pounding slightly. Then I stopped singing and he turned his attention to his friends but eyes refused to leave him, it wasn't until he stood up for a drink was when I decided to take my leave.  
But before I opened the curtain I took one last look at him, he was looking back with a cool glare and then he disappeared behind the red torn fabric.

Kitten: What do you think, good, bad? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: silence is golden

Kitten: Thanks for the reviews, I do not own Digimon or the charters.

Chapter two

The night was calm, no sound expect for the sharp whisper of the bartender as he cleaned the tables. Just a few people, drunks of course, gulping down the liquid and muttering about how unfair life was. I guess I couldn't complain I was there to, swigging down vodka and just thinking. If Takeru could see me now he would be disgusted, he would help, mum would to. I tried to find them once, when I was thirteen. I gathered up all the money I had (which I hid of course) and then tried to find them, but I never did, and when I did get back home my dad hit me so hard that I couldn't go to school because the bruises were so bad.  
I couldn't help but take another shot of the clear liquid as I remembered the blood and the screams.  
Some of the drunks were thrown out, and one old man begged to stay. In the end I was the only one who remained expect of course the bartender who was still wiping the tables but talking to me at the same time.  
Well he couldn't chuck me out seeing as I did rent a part of the flat upstairs, he was lucky though, he had a beautiful wife and a nice dog. They were so kind to me letting me have dinner with them if I wanted and offering me a job which pulled in all the punters and girls, of course I got paid and they didn't seem to mind that I drunk a lot. I guess they were the closest thing as a family to me.

The door opened from behind me and the bell rung, I took a small sip of vodka feeling sick and dizzy. The stool beside me creaked and I could feel a pair of eyes on me, I shuddered hating the feeling. I wanted nothing more than to hit the stranger and yell abuse but I knew better than that, I just ignored him/her and downed another glass.  
"You shouldn't do that it could damage your liver." The stranger said, it was a male, he sounded like one of those jocks in the films, the one who got all the women and failed his grades but was good a sports. I chuckled then drank another glass, sadly the vodka bottle was empty now and I felt myself shivering unconsciously.  
"Here." the male whispered putting a leather coat over my shoulders. I stopped shaking and clenched my fists. I wasn't a sad weakling. I shook the coat off me and slammed my fist against the bar. I regretted it as I saw the site of red.  
"Ouch!" The stranger gasped, his gloved hands shot out and clung onto my fist which was still clenched into a tight ball, he began to smooth the knuckles but I quickly flapped him off knocking the glass which tipped the rest of the vodka out onto the floor. Anger boiled up and I turned around to punch this guy, when I stopped, it was him, the boy I saw when I was singing. This time he was in motorbike gear, a helmet tucked neatly under his arm. He was looking straight at me, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help looking a little off guard, he switched his gave to my hand. "Your hand…" he trailed off meeting with my eyes again, before reaching out and taking it, I flinched and tried to snatch my hand away but with a quick look from his eyes I calmed down, I watched with a cold glare as he massaged my hand, why did this boy have such a affect on me? No one had before, not even my mother, with this person I felt cared for. He let go of my hand and chuckled as he saw me giving him the cold glare.  
"What's your name?" he asked as I took back my hand.  
"What's it to you?" I snapped unkindly. I leant over the bar and grabbed a bottle of brandy which was half empty, I put it to my mouth when I could hear him shuffling through something. I put the bottle down and watched as he pulled something from his bag. It was a small parcel, he placed it in my hands and smiled.  
"You work here right?" he said, I nodded and he let the parcel drop into my grasp. I looked at it in confusion it wasn't until he stood up and dusted himself that I looked back up at him.  
He bent down and picked up his leather coat and began walking away. I stared after him and for a second I felt something I never felt before, scared. I stood up and yelled to him.  
He turned around looking at me in confusion. I leaned forward.  
"What's your name?" I said, he looked away for a moment and then looked at me and nodded.  
"My name is Yagami Taichi." and with that he opened the door and was gone.  
I starred after him before looking down at the parcel in my hand, I opened it up and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place was packed again, girls screaming my name and the drummer yelling to me impatiently. And for once I was smiling, I put the ear plugs in my ears, and everything went silent. I relaxed picking up my guitar and walking onto stage. The girls were jumping up and down but I couldn't hear them. I began to play and searched the bar for his face, I couldn't see him at first but then spotted him walking through the door and smiling up at me when I finished I mouthed two words at him, 'Yamato ishida' the walked off.

Kitten: Was it good? Was it bad? please review! Flames are welcome and suggestions are to!!!!!! There a 1000 words. X 


	3. Chapter 3: brother or lover?

Kitten: sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter three. I do not own Digimon.

Chapter three

Taichi, you were all I could think about. Your smile, your eyes. I craved to see them each night. You called me friend and I happily called you it back. I never had a real friend, sure I had loads in school but not a close friend, they all drifted away and got on with there lives but you were demanded to stay. It had been a couple of months since we first met at my gig, I knew you were good at soccer, loved to eat and admired goggles, you were also single and for some odd reason I felt almost relieved, you asked if I was single and at first I thought about lying, but knew better of it. You smiled when I said I was and invited me out to a movie after I was done singing.

I hummed happily to myself as I wiped the tables clean, I could see Izzy watching me but I didn't care.  
He laughed out loud when I did a short twirl, he looked happy and hopeful as I broke into a smile and laughed with him. I had never felt this happy not ever, not even when mum and dad were together and me and Takeru were still able to cuddle at night. Mimi came down and gave Izzy a small kiss on the lips before watching me and leaning against his shoulder. I actually did fancy Mimi once, before I even knew Izzy. It was when I was thirteen and she had just brought this bar. I would blush whenever she was in view and she would smile sweetly at me. To her I was like her own child, to me it was a small step closer to getting her.  
Then on happy news years I took the courage to press my lips against hers when the clock hit 12 but did you know what? I didn't feel anything, no spark, no flutters, it just felt strange. When I pulled away she put her hand on my shoulder and let me down very gently telling me she had a husband but I still cried, not by the fact that she had a husband but by the fact that she had a family. She took this the wrong way and let me stay the night, it was meant to be one night until she brought out her fathers old guitar and asked me to hold it while she found someone who could play it, when she walked off. Something inside me burst like a firework and my hands started to move on it's own accord, when Mimi came back she was shocked to see me playing it so beautifully. Of course I told her that I had lessons when I was younger and had been in a kiddie band once. And so she gave me a job and in exchange she gave me a home, by the time anyone found out I was living here I was seventeen and old enough to live by myself. By then I was demanded to pay Mimi and Izzy and they felt the same way so they gave me money to perform and I gave them rent.

It was sad I wasn't performing tonight, I was starting to look forward to me and Tai's encounters. He did come round sometimes when I wasn't performing, he always helped me clean up or would just chat with me when I was throwing the punters out. At that very moment Taichi himself walked in, and I automatically looked away trying to focused on cleaning a table but the way I was rubbing, so fiercely that the paint started to peal off. I was worried that Izzy and Mimi might notice but they were to busy talking to each other to even take a look at it. Taichi stood in front of me a big smile plastered onto his face.  
"Can I steal you for a bit?" He asked putting his hand on his hip. I shook my head and sighed.  
"Sorry I got tables to clean." I stated before wiping the table again just to show him. He took one look at the table and smirked.  
"I think it needs a new coat of paint. Hey maybe I can help you paint this place, you did say it looked a little colourless." I opened my mouth to say something when Mimi stepped in and put on her happiest face.  
"That's a great idea, me and Izzy are going out to a school reunion on Saturday you and Yamato can paint this place, I'll even buy you the paint." She laughed. I swear I could already see the truckload of pink paint.  
Taichi grinned, and then put his hand on mine, I automatically blushed and yanked my hand from his.  
"So… you wanna go catch a pizza?" He asked demanded not to let spoil the 'good news'. I was so desperate to go with Taichi for Pizza, heck I'll go anywhere with Taichi. He was still waiting, I knew whatever I chose he would stay. I sighed then said in a false bored tone.  
"Ok, whatever, anything to shut you up." If Taichi was an annoying fan girl he would jump up and down, run around the world screaming "Yamato and me are going for a pizza!!!" but thankfully he wasn't. He shone his pearly teeth at me, then looked down at my clothes. Of course wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy trousers was not the best of clothes. He meanwhile was wearing a soccer shirt which had the number 10 on the back and his last name above it and a pair of black jeans which looked a little grey so it had a grey night sky look going for it. I sighed then mumbled out that I was going to change.

When I opened my door I scanned the room. The wall was meant to be a midnight black with painted stars that glowed in the night, the old owner had a little girl who had asked it to be this way, but when they moved out I covered all the stars with rock posters or pictures of Takeru and me. The carpet was meant to be a fluffy pink as well, but Sam had been tearing it before I got it and you could see the floorboards. There was also a few doll heads living under the cupboard that the girl had left and two statues one a unicorn without the horn (to stop the girl from poking her eyes out) and a dolphin with a wave just beneath it so it looked like it was stuck while jumping, I threw the unicorn away (which Mimi recovered out the bin) and kept the dolphin. It now sat there on the window sill along with a mouldy old bear which used to belong to Takeru, and a few Cds. A bed in the darkness corner, with black sheets and tea colured pillows. A pile of clothes in the middle of the room and my guitar leaning against the cupboard. There was also a harmonica case on my desk along with a few DVDs and a stereo. I sighed and pulled my top off then threw it in the pile and studied my body, if you looked at my body then your be frightened, there was cuts everywhere, up my legs down my stomach. I never told anyone, most of the scars were old and fading anyway so I hoped no one would find out. I quickly pulled on a black shirt and a pair of torn jeans, I kicked off my normal shoes and put on some brand new pair of trainers, then I put on a necklace with a tiger tooth and swiped my hands through my messy hair.  
"Yamato?" Taichi yelled, I rolled my eyes. I could practically see him looking at his watch and sighing.  
"Coming." I said not quite loud enough because he yelled two seconds later 'what'  
I smirked then walked from my room and down the stairs which also has pictures going up and down. So there was pictures of Mimi on one side and Izzy on the other side, when you walked down there stairs and looked at each picture while going down, you could see them both getting younger in each picture if you went up then they would get older. They wanted my picture up to but I just went silent. I left all the picture's of me and dad at the care home along with most of me on myself. In most of them pictures I was smiling, a thing I rarely do, some were forced some were me actually looking happy. I wanted to leave that life behind if I kept the pictures then that would be like carrying the old life with me, all the times I smiled or laughed all the hugs and smiles I got from dad and mum.

When I finally reached Taichi I noticed that Mimi and Izzy had gone. Taichi blushed when I asked where they had disappeared to, it took me a while to figure it out but when I did I was glowing also.

Outside was nice, the cool breeze comforted me and the noise seemed to make me wide awake.  
I thought we would walk but Taichi surprised me by saying we were going to take his car.  
"You drive?" I stammered. He must of seen the expression on my face and used this to his advantage.  
"Yeah and I drive really fast one time I almost got into a crash and speeded off the edge of a cliff"  
I knew he was joking but I still didn't fancy him driving. His car was a silver rover with golden handle bars. The inside had black carpet all over and there were a few girl magazines in the back. He went red and snatched the magazines up and hid them behind his back.  
"There not mine I swear." he claimed chucking them into a nearby bin, I smirked giving him a 'I don't believe you' look before slipping into the backseat. Taichi blinked.  
"Hey why didn't you sit in the front?" he asked. I shrugged then poked the back of his head. "This is more fun." I said before leaning back and kicking his chair.  
This was a surprise for him and his head went straight forward and hit the wheel. Quite hard actually, he covered his nose up which had turned a dark shade of red.  
"That was mean, I think you might of sprained it." he whimpered. I smiled then leaned forward and switched the radio on, which was spooky because 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer' was booming through the speakers, then Taichi let go of his nose and started to drive.

After about an hour, the car stopped, I must of dozed off at some point because I couldn't even remember where I was for a second. Then I remembered after receiving a nudge by Taichi. I turned to him and he smiled warmly his eyes half shut.  
"Hey." he said softly reaching out and stroking my hair. I shivered and he pulled away and hand gestured me out the car. I could already smell the pizza, and I couldn't help drooling a little.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Wow, you must really be hunger." Taichi said as I wolfed down my second bit, it was devoured in a couple of seconds and the full feeling had prevented me to take my third piece. "yeah I haven't eaten since two nights ago." I said nibbling at the cheese which stretched like rubber as I chewed at it. I glanced up and saw Taichi watching me with a shocked expression.  
"What?" I snapped unkindly just managing to swallow the cheese. He shook his head and took a huge bite out of his own piece.  
"Nothing, it's just two nights!" He gasped through the pizza spraying me with crumbs.  
"Uh yuck that's disgusting and yeah two nights I haven't really felt hungry lately," I said putting the pizza down in defeat and crossing my legs. Taichi looked a little sick as if I had just eaten something horrible.  
"I would hate being away from food that long." he stated, I frowned before looking down at the half chewed pizza. "Why did you really bring me here?" I asked looking him straight in the eye. He looked startled and took a while to answer and when he did it was something I had not expected.  
"Because Kari wanted me to." he said. I gave him a confused look.  
"Who's Kari?" I asked. He looked away and tried to start a conversation about something else but I just asked him again a bit more firmly. This time he went silent. There were still people talking and laughing nearby us, but it was like we were both sucked into this small bubble outside there world. Then he looked up and took my clenched hard and starred into my eyes. "She's your brothers girlfriend I just froze, I couldn't feel anything, everything was loud and blinding and then everything went silent and the area went tight, I clung onto my chest and started to choke, I felt as if I was drowning. I could see Taichi yelling at me and people rushing to my aid but it was to late, I went numb and sank into the ocean that I was drowning in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I could see a flash of pink, which blurred into a weird flower.  
"Yamato?" The weird flower said. I felt very light headed and giddy. I raised my hand to my arm, to see a long tube sticking out of it. I then noticed myself looking bare. I groaned and tried to cover up the scars when I felt my hand being caught.  
"It's okay Yamato, we're going to get you help." Said a fox on fire. Oh damn that was Izzy.  
"Help?" I mumbled feeling the need to sleep. over come me.  
"Yes help, Yamato." Said the flower who I recognized as Mimi.  
I frowned as a nurse came in and said something about taking me away.  
I panicked.  
"What no! Your not taking me." I said, the nurse smiled at me.  
"It's just for a night, don't worry pet tomorrow your be able to go home," she chirped.  
I didn't care, I wanted to go back now!  
I struggled and tossed.  
"No I'm not going not without a fight." I knew I would lose seeing as I was so close to sleep, then before I could do anything I felt a familiar hand on mine.  
"It's okay Matt I'm here now." The person whispered. I blinked before mumbling.  
"T.k?" the stranger squeezed my hand before I drifted back to the dream world.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitten: Sorry it took so long to update, I kept thinking about news ways to insert both a bit of love and reunion. I know it's rushed so sorry? Was it good or bad? Please review. 


End file.
